Pétalos de Cerezo
by Samira-Chan
Summary: [MiniOneshot].[U.A]. Summary: solo un momento de inspiracion, no hay mucha trama, no hay problemas a los cuales enfrentar, solo, un momento... [SASUSAKU]


Anime: **Naruto -Universo Alterno-**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Pareja: **SasuSaku**

Titulo:

**Pétalos de Cerezo**

El partido de Básquet había terminado con la victoria para la preparatoria Konoha, seguido de gritos y aplausos por parte del público que se había parado de los asientos al contemplar el último y decisivo tiro…

Al igual que las porristas habían comenzado con alentarlos más que nunca y a hacer sus coreografías…

Mientras en el campo de juego los ganadores de uniformes verdes saltaban de un lado al otro festejando su victoria mientras que los perdedores, cuyo uniforme era color rojo con la insignia de la preparatoria "Sunagakure", se dirigían fuera del lugar seguidos por su entrenador…

Pero, quien mas festejaba aquella frondosa y tan ansiada victoria, no era nada mas ni nada menos que un rubio hiperactivo que no dejaba de saltar y gritar, Naruto, quien en este momento, estaba en el trabajo de corretear alrededor de su mejor amigo y capitán del equipo, Sasuke…

El moreno lo observaba con una terrible frustración y ganas de matarlo en ese mismo lugar, ya comenzaba a impacientarle la actitud de su amigo…

- ¿podrías detenerte?- pregunto siguiendo con la vista al de ojos celestes bajo el bullicio de la gente que gritaba emocionada viendo como este negaba con la cabeza y mostraba una de sus tan peculiares sonrisas-

- ¡Ganamos Sasuke-teme!- grito Naruto para recibir luego un leve empujón del moreno que se apartara y lo dejara pasar…-

Acto seguido comenzó a buscar con la vista entre la gente a alguien, pero tal precia no se encontraba ahí, fijo su vista en la salida del gimnasio y se encamino a ella llevándose por delante a personas qué lo felicitaban y "estupidas" porristas que aprovechaban cualquier situación para acosarlo, mas el se limitaba a darles una mirada asesina y sacarlas de su vista…

**SxS**

La pelirrosa se encontraba parada bajo un árbol de cerezo en el hermoso jardín de aquella preparatoria, su mirada estaba pérdida en los pétalos de aquel peculiar árbol que caían a morir al verde césped, una sonrisa adornaba su fino rostro hacendosa ver única…

No había podido asistir al partido de la final de básquet y se reprochaba por eso, dejando ver en su ostro una mueca de tristeza, pero a la vez sabia que sus obligaciones iban primero, una suave brisa corrió por el lugar haciendo ondear sus cabellos atados en una coleta alta, al igual que a su informe de camisa blanca con detalles verdes y la falda de este mismo color…

De momento a otro sintió como unos brazos fuertes y calidos la agarraban por la cintura y la aferraban contra si, sonrió nuevamente…

…el partido había terminado

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro la pelirrosa suavemente, el aludido dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y la observo desde allí…-

- esperaba que asistieras- dijo el moreno despues de unos segundo de observar cada rasgo de ella, pero, no con reproche, no con enfado…

…si no con amor

- lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer en el club de arte¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto al fin Sakura mientras se relajaba y se dejaba caer a ese calido sentimiento…-

El sonrió de medio lado mientras se erguía y en un suave movimiento la volteaba para poder contemplar aquellos orbes verdes…- ganamos…- dijo para despues acariciar la mejilla de la pelirrosa, se acerco aun mas a ella y antes de unir sus labios le susurro un "te amo"…

Sakura coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo por la cintura, haciendo aun mas profundo aquel contacto, despues de varios minutos en aquel beso, y por falta de aire se separaron, solo un poco y sin abrir los ojos, la pelirrosa hablo…

"yo también te amo"

Si, volvieron a besarse bajo la sombra del cerezo mientras los pétalos caían con lentitud, cualquiera hubiera dicho que esa era la escena perfecta y así lo sentían ellos, pero…alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás de ellos rompiendo con aquel perfecto clima…

Maldiciendo por dentro se separaron y voltearon a ver quien había osado molestarlos…

…y no era para menos

Aquella persona era Naruto, quien los observaba sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

…sabía que había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo

- gomen nasai por interrumpir su "romántica escena"ttebayo- se disculpo el muy cínico mientras recibía miradas asesinas de aquellos dos- demo…estamos festejando en el gimnasio y no puede faltar Sasuke-teme y su novia 'ttebayo – continuo apresuradamente para no recibir un golpe de una enojada Sakura o un vengativo Sasuke-

…si novia, que bien sonaba aquello

Ambos suspiraron resignados y el moreno le tendió una mano a la pelirrosa mientras le sonreía olvidándose –intencionalmente- de la presencia del peli-rubio…

-¿vamos?- pregunto el esperando su respuesta, ella solo asintió complacida mientras lo tomaba de la mano y pasando junto a Naruto sin siquiera mirarlo se iban rumbo a su destino sin soltarse de su agarre…-

Despues de aquello Naruto se quedo parado viendo como la feliz pareja se alejaba del lugar…

- no se porque soporto estas cosas 'ttebayo…-

**FIN**

**K**onichiwa!

Siento el echo de que sea tan corto, pero solo fue un momento de inspiracion **XD**, ya estoy cansada de esperar varios capitulos hasta ver romance entre estos dos (con respecto a los fic's), iba a subirlo antes, pero no podia asi que lo pase a Frotpage y despues si pude **o.o** (?) yo tampoco tengo idea **XD**, pero bueh, otro capricho de fanfiction...

Espero les haya gustado...

**atte:**

**Samira X)!**


End file.
